Talk:Fulminator
Similarity to Glamdring While I agree that it looks almost identical (and in addition is lightning-imbued, which could be a reference to battle against Balrog in the movie), I am also not sure how to put it in trivia. Pryamus (talk) 10:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :The appearance is extremely close, however, Glamdring is not a particularly unique sword. It is so non-unique that I can believe it is a mere coincidence. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:49, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::It may not be unique, but it is still VERY *specific* in its aspects. The blade is the same shape, as are the pommel and crossguard, and it has the small sapphire (or lazurite, or any of a number of other blue gems/rocks) inset. It's blatantly the Peter Jackson version of Glamdring. 16:01, September 28, 2016 (UTC)Tsuki_Ouji :::You are imagining an inset, the Fulminator has no such thing. You can download the image, put it into an image editor, and zoom in to 1000% if you want. This weapon does not have any gems set in it and, aside from a slight red tint on light areas and a slight blue tint in dark areas, is a purely gray sword. Again, I do not contend that the Fulminator does look quite a bit like the Glamdring, but the Glamdring itself has no exotic features to set it apart from the 10 billion other swords out there (aside from the tiny stone, which the Fulminator does not possess). It is not "blatantly" Glamdring, it is a possible reference, and nothing more. Unless there are additional clues that point to such a reference aside from "what famous sword does this most resemble?", it is groundless speculation. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::: The most detailed image I found is this: Image. It does differ from Glamdring in shape: particularly, slightly different curves. My best guess is the following: since all Quinblades are modeled after real-life replicas, the design was clearly modeled after Glamdring, but the real-life replica was different, and so is the in-game blade. Pryamus (talk) 10:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well that explains where the inset stone is observed... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:35, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Congrats, you have eyes. I have fulminator, in-game, and was on-screen when I typed my previous message. Hopefully next time you're trying to be right, you won't make an ass out of yourself. Ciao. 18:22, September 29, 2016 (UTC)Tsuki_Ouji ::::::And if there's still any question, here's Glamdring image. I agree that, due to the nature of the Quinblades, it's uncomfortably meta to say it's a DIRECT reference to Glamdring, but saying it bears no similarity is foolish at best. 01:55, September 30, 2016 (UTC)Tsuki_Ouji :::::::I think you may have gotten the wrong impression of my intent. Regardless, no one has said it bears no similarity, that is a straw man argument. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:26, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I changed the description to indicate that enemies with this sword's effect applied to them do not take damage from the effect themselves, only enemies surrounding them do. I tested and verified this myself in-game, it is easy to observe on solitary enemies. I also edited for grammar and corrected the inaccurate information about it's inherent lightning damage being able to trigger it's property. DuckNoodles (talk) 02:18, January 25, 2019 (UTC)